


Apologies

by Veronica_stark97



Series: late night talks [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_stark97/pseuds/Veronica_stark97
Summary: a conversation after yule ball
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, hermone granger and ron weasley
Series: late night talks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945351
Kudos: 7





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought that, ron and hermione should talk more. Although I wont be diverging from cannon, its just i like to think that they did had other interactions in absence of harry, which didn't concern harry and wizarding world.

When Ron later came down in the common room that night, (the night of Yule ball) he found Hermione and ginny sitting by the fire, alone in the common room. He couldn’t sleep after the fight, and truth be told he did felt guilty fighting about it with her. And he couldn’t fathom why he did not ask her for the ball, it would have been so easy and they could have had so much fun. But he just never thought of it at all. And when he saw her down in the hall with victor, he just didn’t know, what he felt, but he just wanted her by his side like they always have been. He wanted to apologize, but didn’t know how to, he was just thinking how he should approach her when ginny turned back and saw him, she said something to Hermione and stood up and came up to him and said, ‘apologize and don’t mess it up’ and before ron could say anything else, she went up to her dormitory.  
Ron went up to the couch. He was about to say something when Hermione said, ‘are you here to shout again and tell me how I should not have gone to ball with victor because honestly I don’t wanna talk about it’.  
ron went quiet and he sat down beside her and said ‘no that’s not why I am here…. I just … I wanted to apologize ….’ Hermione looked at him surprisingly.  
‘I am sorry Hermione…… I…. shouldn’t have reacted like an idiot. It’s totally your choice who you want to go to ball with, I just…… I am sorry’ ron said.  
‘you just what’ Hermione asked. Ron looked at her inquisitively, ‘what?’ he asked back.  
‘you said, “you just…..” just what’ Hermione asked again. Ron didn’t know what to say. What should he say, he just felt jealous. That he just couldn’t bear to see her with someone else, someone who was not him. That she was her best friend and that’s why she should not go to ball or spend time with someone else. But that would be way too possessive and idiotic he didn’t had any right on her but it still felt so wrong seeing her looking that beautiful with victor. Hermione kept looking at her.  
‘you were looking really beautiful today, I mean you always look good, but you were looking exceptional’ ron said instead.  
‘yeah then why were you so angry’ she asked.  
‘I was not angry, I was just surprised and I don’t know, you were looking like someone else’ ron said.  
‘someone else!, what do you mean someone else’ asked Hermione.  
‘its just that, you are you, you know, you are different from other people, you don’t care how you are looking, you hair are generally all over the place, and all those books in your hand and that bossy look, ready to scold me and harry, whenever we do something idiotic….. so yeah you were looking a little different. But its okay’ ron said, and feeling like an idiot and with every word.  
‘so you mean to say that, I don’t generally look good’ Hermione asked getting angry.  
‘no, I did not mean that, no Hermione you are one of the most beautiful girl in the school and anyone who thinks differently is an idiot, and you are always beautiful, with all the unruly hair and books. You look you, and how you should look because that’s you, and the dress was something different, but it’s a ball off course you will wear a dress, and you were looking different, not bad different though.’ Ron tried to clarify.  
Hermione’s cheeks went pink, and a she chuckled a little. ‘thanks I guess’ she said.  
A minute later ron said bringing out the chocolates, ‘here I bought some of them for you’.  
‘Thanks’, Hermione said, taking the chocolates. They sat like that for sometime, comfortable in the silcence. And then Hermione asked, ‘did you not danced at all’  
Ron’s ear went pink, and he said, ‘I don’t know how to, never really learned I am not sure if I am ever going to see padma patil ever again’.  
‘Well she seemed to be enjoying herself, but then again, there was a sensible boy who asked her and also knew how to dance’, Hermione said smilingly.  
Ron just looked at her, with a strange expression on his face, noticing that, Hermione asked, ‘what is it?’ ‘nothing’ ron said, ‘just that you are great, I wish we had gone together’  
‘why didn’t you asked me then, I said no to Ernie, and Neville, hoping that, you might ask, but you didn’t, and the victor asked…… and I couldn’t say no, but really ron, why didn’t you asked me, none of you did’ Hermione said, suddenly getting irritated and angry again.  
Ron didn’t know what to say, what could he say, that, he kind of forgot at first and then when he realized….. well, ‘I just…. hermione its you, you know, my best friend, like harry, and I just didn’t thought….’ , didn’t thought of me as a girl, seriously ron what was that “Hermione you are girl too!” did you really not think that you could ask me’ Hermione asked  
‘what if you had said no……. what if you had said no and you know what would have happened then, this friendship would have become awkward, and then we wouldn’t able to be friends and I …. I Couldn’t bear the thought of it, I mean who would fight me over idotic things, and what about harry’ ron said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.  
‘ron why would I say no to you’ Hermione asked, astonished to hear all that.  
‘why wouldn’t you, you are Hermione, intelligent and kind and beautiful, and even if I am your best friend, I am still just me, plain old ron, honestly even padma patil, said yes, because parvati asked her, she wasn’t interested to go in the first place’ ron said.  
‘ron I would never have said no to you, first of all you are my best friend, and I would simply prefer to go to the ball with you than with anyone else. And you are great, you always help me, you are always there if I need someone, you are a really good friend, plus you make me laugh’ Hermione said. They were both blushing by the time.  
Ron just looked at her, for a moment he thought, he might kiss her, on the cheek, but thought better of it, instead he took her hand in his and said, ‘Hermione whenever there is ball next time, will you go with me’  
‘yes’ Hermione said smilingly. ‘And thanks for the chocolate’ she added.  
Ron smiled and stood up, ‘we should really go to bed now’ he said.  
‘no I have to read this, you go’ Hermione said. ‘ah no, we both are going to bed… its late Hermione and you will be exhausted and it doesn’t seem that important, or you wouldn’t let me and harry go to bed either, so come on’ ron said, picking up and closing her book.  
They both stood up and went to their respective staircase, ‘good night’ ron said turning towards her.  
‘goodnight’ Hermione said back.


End file.
